Rules
This is the one-stop page for the site-wide rules of Bloody Roar Fanon. Up to two warnings will be issued out by sysops and bureaucrats depending on the severity of the broken rule. After the two warnings, continuing to break a rule will result in a block. All responsibility for the block is held by the blocking party unless stated otherwise. Feel free to question administration if you are unsure of anything. If your current block has been in place for 6 months or more, please see Block Appeal for information on appealing your block. Community Do not sockpuppet! Sockpuppetting is the act of creating more than one account, usually to get a fresh start. If you wish to make a new account, you must ask an administrator first or face an immediate ban. Do not spam! Spamming is the act of creating mass amounts of pointless content in the form of comments, pages, or etc. Comments purely made for the sake of bringing up the amount of comments to a certain number will be counted as spam too. When you comment on old blogs, do NOT make a comment for the sake of bumping it to the top of Wiki Activity; for example, try to have a meaningful contribution when you necropost and don't just point out a blog's age! Do not flame or bully other users! Flaming is the act of bullying another user by sending mean or abusive messages to them. Bullying is not okay, so don't do it. This could include attacking other users with insults or harassing other users or the community itself. Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously! Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and don't troll other users with the intent of creating drama. Do not feed the trolls! Occasionally, users may troll in order to create unnecessary drama or prompt negative responses from other users. Please ignore them, as administrators will take care of the situation themselves. In addition, do not continue drama on their wikis! Limit swearing outside of chat! Many regular visitors to the wiki may be young or sensitive to swearing. Swearing is fine, but please put limits on it. Do not discriminate! Do not intentionally display prejudice against any demographic. Avoid usage of derogatory terms. Do not blacklist other users! Do not intentionally block out other user's messages through CSS/JavaScript/other means. Do not bring drama to or from other communities! If the drama does not concern BR Fanon, then keep it off the wiki. Do not remove content from your talk page! Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. Do not roleplay! There's a Forum somewhere for that. Do not take advantage of any revealed passwords, accidentally or otherwise! You will be seriously punished for this. It is also strongly advised that you do not share your password with anybody, to prevent such an act from occurring. Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin! Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but don't use any of the warning templates. Do not link to illegal content! We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites. This will result in a warning, and if continued, a ban. Content Do not vandalize! Vandalizing is adding or removing content to a page that you do not own without being given explicit permission. Do not steal content! Stolen content of any type will be deleted. This includes content from other users on the wiki, as well as content from other sources such as another website. If a user does not give you explicit permission to use their idea or character, you may not use it. Do not post links to file downloads! There is no way of knowing if a download which you link is malware. Do not link to any download links unless specifically in a private message with permission from the other user. Do not recreate deleted articles unless you improve them! If your page was deleted, it was for a reason. That reason is included in the deletion summary (located at ). If the article has not been improved from the state it was in when it was deleted, don't recreate it. Do not upload sexually suggestive images! This is obvious, so try to use common sense with what you upload. Do not add approval templates! Only administrators are allowed to add or related templates. Do not spam for badges! Making unnecessary edits for badges is not allowed unless they're acceptable edits like adding legitimate categories, correcting mistakes, adding templates like the deletion/rewrite template, etc. Do not create and abandon stub articles! If your page has 50 words or less it will automatically be deleted for lacking an adequate amount of content to substantiate it, even if you intend to add more content later please only create a page if you intend to put enough content on it to suffice the initial creation. Category:Help section